Compensación
by Karinits-san
Summary: Cada vez que llegaba tarde a casa, Shikamaru debía compensar a su problemática esposa para que no se molestara. Todo por culpa del Hokage, que a menudo le entregaba documentos para revisar a última hora, lo que impedía al estratega llegar a la hora de la cena. Créditos al creador de la imagen. ONE-SHOT SHIKATEMA.


Hola, ésta es mi primera historia, espero que les guste. Va dedicada al fandom Shikatema, en especial para ti, Karma3985.

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía y la publico sin ánimos de lucro.**

* * *

 **Compensación**

Me dirigía a casa finalizada la jornada laboral, iba con mi cara de fastidio por el exhaustivo día que me había tocado enfrentar. Aún recordaba todos esos documentos apilados en mi escritorio, los cuales tenía que revisar de manera urgente por orden del Rokudaime; ¡Problemático! Como siempre Kakashi-sama dejando para última hora lo que más urgía. Bueno, él siempre se ha caracterizado por ser un tipo bastante relajado en todo aspecto, aunque a veces ese relajo significaba que yo terminase mis deberes bastante tarde.

Mientras avanzaba hacia mi destino, me fumaba un cigarrillo. Aspirar ese humo provocaba en mí una sensación de relajo, aunque sabía de antemano el daño que hacía a mis pulmones, pero era el legado que me dejó Asuma sensei, bonito legado, mejor dicho maldito vicio; lo bueno es que no sólo me heredó eso, sino la voluntad de fuego.

Por fin iba llegando a mi hogar, cuando divisé a cierta rubia sentada en los peldaños de entrada de la casa, costumbre que había adoptado cada vez que yo llegaba tarde a cenar.

—Mujer problemática —pensé.

Di una calada al cigarrillo y miré mi reloj.

—Las diez de la noche —me repetí mentalmente—, luego de exhalar el humo. Respiré hondo y cerré mis ojos.

A medida avanzaba, sentía con más fuerza como esos grandes ojos aguamarina me escudriñaban. Siempre me ha gustado esa mirada; aunque ahora denotaba molestia, su ceño fruncido la delataba, pero también sabía que su enojo era pasajero.

Comencé a pensar en alguna estrategia para arreglar dicha situación, lo más seguro era que quisiera una compensación por hacerla esperar, ya que no le había avisado que llegaría tarde a cenar.

Me detuve, quedando a un metro de tan problemática mujer. Boté mi cigarrillo y metí las manos en los bolsillos, adoptando mi típica postura. Desde esa distancia, podía observar detalladamente su curvilínea figura, se veía realmente hermosa, no podía negarlo, aunque también podía apreciar claramente su enojo, enojo que pronto debía enfrentar; ¡Problemático!

—Es tarde, la cena ya se enfrió —me espetó, mientras me observaba inquisidoramente con los brazos en forma de jarra.

—Mujer, conoces muy bien a Kakashi-sama, como siempre dejó una serie de documentos para revisar a última hora. Había que dejarlos listos hoy, fue todo un fastidio —le respondí en mi tono característico.

—El Hokage nunca ha respetado tu horario, lo sabes muy bien —volvió a replicarme.

—Kakashi es Kakashi, nunca va a cambiar —sonreí de medio lado, tratando de bajarle el perfil al asunto.

Al parecer mi gesto tuvo un efecto en tan problemática dama, ya que cambió su semblante y dulcificó su mirada. Un silencio se produjo en el ambiente, sólo podíamos escuchar el ruido de las hojas agitadas por el viento.

Sabía que ella estaba aguardando a que yo expusiera una solución al impasse, como era yo el que había llegado tarde, debía arreglar la rencilla de alguna forma.

—Temari, vamos a cenar a un restaurant, todavía es temprano y así aprovechamos de distraernos un rato —le hablé con serenidad—. Tómalo como compensación por hacerte esperar.

—¿Salir a cenar?, mañana tienes que trabajar, no puedes dormirte tan tarde —me respondió con una sonrisa altanera.

–No te preocupes mujer, esta vez Kakashi-sama me compensó — le escruté con seguridad _–_. Mañana tengo que presentarme a las diez y media en la biblioteca para su reinauguración.

—¿Desde cuándo te compensa el Hokage? —me dijo socarronamente.

—Desde hoy —proseguí—. Le conté al Rokudaime que cada vez que llegó tarde a casa, estoy obligado a invitarte algún lado para así evitar tu mal humor el resto de la semana.

—Shikamaru, ¡le contaste eso! —me dijo sorprendida más que molesta.

—Sí, pero no te preocupes mujer, él mejor que nadie conoce tu carácter, por lo que accedió rápidamente.

—¡Vaya!, ¡qué buen hombre es Hokage!, ¡tiene un gran corazón! —me respondió con sarcasmo.

—Sí, Kakashi-sama solidarizó conmigo. Aplicó el principio de ayudar al prójimo en su colaborador más cercano —respondí con parsimonia.

Ante mi respuesta, Temari sólo sonrió. Me quedé como tonto mirándola, su sonrisa era un aliciente para mí.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperas para ir a cambiarte? —me habló de repente, sacándome del trance en el cual me encontraba—. No querrás que me moleste por no salir pronto.

La miré con dulzura, sonriéndole de medio lado. Comencé acercarme lentamente a ella, posé mis manos en su cintura y me incliné al nivel de sus labios. Ella como siempre colocó sus manos alrededor de mi cuello y recibió mi beso. Al comienzo fue un beso casto que poco a poco fue tomado intensidad, la temperatura comenzó a subir rápidamente. De repente recordé que estábamos fuera de la casa, por lo que traté de controlar la situación, volviendo a apaciguar ese beso. Logré separarme de sus labios, soltándome suavemente del agarre de sus brazos.

—Deberías soltarme mujer, para así poder cambiarme y salir a comer. Si no, se invertirían los papeles y tú tendrías que compensarme, por el hecho de dejarme sin comida.

—Tienes toda la razón shinobi, pero en este momento estamos iguales, tanto tú como yo no hemos comido, sin embargo es algo que podemos solucionar inmediatamente, ¿No crees? —me respondió de manera sensual.

—Si continúas manipulándome mujer, me dejaras en los huesos, en fin, es algo a lo que no me podría negar —le sonreí con descaro.

—Bueno, ¿y qué esperamos?, ¿qué la cena se enfríe? —me miró lujuriosamente.

Como siempre capté su indirecta; no iba a perder más tiempo, ¡claro que no! La tomé de mano y la jalé rápidamente hacia nuestra habitación. Ahora que estaba en casa, no permitiría que la comida se enfriara.

Gracias por leer. Acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y críticas.


End file.
